Reaching Out to You
by MaxandFang101
Summary: It's just another song fanfic. Fang left The Flock a year ago, and now works at a bar. What will he do when the new band that plays there has some familiar faces? Probably a two or three-shot. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This new story of mine is just another song fanfic. This first few songs are Fifteen by Taylor Swift, Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift, and Naked by Avril Lavigne. If anyone has any ideas for other songs, please tell me in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flock. James Patterson does. I also don't own the wonderful songs, as mentioned above, Taylor Swift and Avril Lavigne do. I only own some super fuzzy Spongebob slippers. (I really do own fuzzy Spongebob slippers, I wasn't just making that up.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Reaching Out to You:**

Fang POV:

I filled up the cup with vodka, and gave it to the man in front of me. He growled in response. He probably had too much to drink. I'm going to have call another taxi. I left the Flock a year ago. I couldn't handle that Max wouldn't say that she loved me. And if Max didn't say that she loved me, then there was no reason for me to still stay with the Flock. I sighed, remembering that day.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Max, can I talk to you, alone?" I asked her. We were having dinner at Dr. M's house. The world had been saved. She just nodded at me in response, and followed me into the backyard. We took off into the sky, until we found a cave to land in._

_ "What did you want to talk about Fang?" She said it harshly, not wanting to be there._

_ "Max, can you please just look at me?" Her gaze stayed fixed on the ground._

_ I took her face in my hand and kissed her. She almost gave in, but pulled back, as if I were poisonous. It hurt, but I still had one more way to get her to love me back. It would take a lot of courage, but she was worth it._

_ "Fang, I...we...think of the Flock..." She mumbled. _

_ "Max...I love you." I whispered it into her ear. She shook her head. Did she not love me back? That was impossible. Angel read it in her mind, Angel told me that Max loved me. I was tired of Max running away from me. If she didn't want to admit that she loved me back, then I would be the one leaving her. _

_ "Tell the Flock I love them. You already know I love you. Goodbye Max." With that said, I jumped off the cliff. I heard her scream my name, but I didn't look back. It was painful leaving her in the first place. My heart would break if I saw her face. I headed to New York, the only place where I didn't stand out._

_ *End Flashback*_

Now, I work as a bartender, listening to the many bands out there trying to make it big, and sometimes I'm one of them. I sing for Max, hoping she'll hear me somehow. After one month alone, I realized I couldn't live without her. I tried to go back, but the thought that she hated me now, kept me in New York City. I still lived off the streets, but with my new job, I could afford food, and maybe an apartment in a couple months.

As I called a taxi for the, now drunk, man, I saw a new band setting up on stage. They looked familiar, but I could have seen them before. Many bands came in here every week, and only the best came back.

I turned my attention to the cab out front, and helped the drunk man into the car.

"Where do you live?" I asked the man.

"West..forty-fifth..street." He said hazily. I handed the cab driver a twenty, and went back into the bar. The band was already speaking.

"This song is dedicated to my best friend. I hope that someday he'll hear this song, and think of me." The singer said. She had dirty blond hair with blue streaks in it, and she was wearing a T-shirt that said, The Flock, on it. I'm guessing it was the band name.

The guitarist, who had strawberry blond hair, started to play, and the girl with dirty blond hair, started to sing.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way_

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

She sung like an angel. That's when it hit me. That's why they were so familiar. They were the Flock. I was so stupid. They're band name was The Flock. And I was the best friend that song was dedicated to. I had the sudden urge to repeatedly hit myself in the head.

Wait. Did that mean that she wanted me back? Even if we just be friends, she wanted me back in the Flock? I didn't have time to think,because I got lost in her brown eyes, as she began to sing the next song.

"Fang, I know you're out there somewhere, so this one is for you." She nodded at Gazzy on the drums, and then to Angel and Nudge at the other microphone (Back-up singers), and tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice. Then Max started singing.

_Hey Fang, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Fang, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Fang, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Fang, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Fang, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

The crowd cheered. Myself being one of them. SHE LOVED ME BACK! I felt like screaming that, but I didn't want to attract attention to myself.

"Thanks everyone, this is our last song of the night." Max said into the microphone. "And, once again, this song is dedicated to my best friend, and almost all my songs are. I hope you like it."

_I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby  
you're gonna see right through,

I'm so naked around you,  
and i can't hide,  
you're gonna see right through, baby

"Thank you so much for listening to us! Have a good night!" Max said, while helping the others get their stuff off the stage. I was trying to think of ways that I could say hi to them again, without it being really awkward. Then, I had a wonderful idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! The next song is Hey There Delilah by The Plain White T's! Hope you like it! Remember, you can make suggestions of songs in your review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Flock. James Patterson does. I also don't own the song Hey There Delilah, even though I wish I did, The Plain White T's own it. **

**Chapter 2**

**Reaching Out to You:**

Fang POV:

Nobody was playing for another half hour, so I decided that I would sing a song. I got up on stage, and prepared to be embarrassed. The Flock had never heard me sing before.

"Hi. This song is for my best friend. I hope she likes it." I said into the microphone. Then I started to sing.

_Hey there Max what's it like in Arizona  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true  
_

Max looked up to see who was singing. When she saw me, her jaw dropped to the floor. So did the rest of the Flock's jaws. Iggy could tell by my voice. I just grinned back at them and continued singing.

_  
Hey there Max don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Max, I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Max, I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away, I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
And we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way

Max I can promise you  
That by the time that we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Max  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Max here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me  


As I got off the stage, Max ran to me and hugged the life out me. The rest of the Flock gathered around us, and Angel squealed as she ran to hug me, starting the group hug. Apparently everyone missed me. They told me that the reason they started the band was to look for me. It worked.

Max told me that they had a tour bus, and had one extra bed, in case they ever found me. I took them up on their offer, and joined the band as another guitarist/singer.

As we walked to the tour bus, I told Max,

"You know, you really do shine brighter than Times Square, Max." She grinned at me, and replied,

"I love you too, Fang." I hugged her closer to me, smiling for the first time in ages. This was the beginning of a brand new life.

**The End. Did you like it? I hope you did! Thank you to all who reviewed! You are awsome! Please review if you liked the story! Happy New Years Eve! :^)**


End file.
